1. Field
The present disclosure of inventive concept(s) relates to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display substrate used for a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus typically includes a thin-film transistors (TFTs) substrate, a spaced apart color filter substrate facing the TFTs substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFTs substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFTs substrate typically includes signal lines formed on an insulation substrate, a plurality of TFTs, TFT-controlled pixel electrodes, etc., in order to independently drive a corresponding plurality of pixels. The color filter substrate typically includes one or more color filter layers including for example red color filters, green color filters and blue color filters, and/or a common electrode facing the pixel electrodes of the TFTs substrate.
Recently, in order to prevent a decrease in image quality due to misalignment between the TFTs substrate and the filters of color filter substrate, a differently structured LCD apparatus has been introduced having a color filter on array (COA) structure in which the color filters are formed on the TFTs substrate.
The TFTs substrate having such a COA structure may include an inorganic insulation layer formed to cover the color filter layer in order to prevent harmful chemicals (e.g., outgassed ones) from flowing out of the COA color filters layer and contaminating other parts of the TFTs substrate.
When an inorganic insulation layer that is harder (e.g., more rigid) than the COA type color filter layer is formed on the color filter layer, the compressibility of the color filter layer corresponding to a contact portion of a corresponding color spacer (one that can define cell gap) may be decreased. Thus, the uniformity of cell gap and the spreadability of liquid crystal molecules may be decreased, so that portions in which the liquid crystal molecules are not filled up during manufacture may be generated.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.